Tsukiko Uchiha
Body Replacement Technique, Transformation Technique, Clone Technique, Water Release: Wild Water Wave, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Prison Technique, |tools = Kusarigama, Chakra storage glass necklace, Hidden Kunai, Medical Needles, Shuriken, Explosive tags |affiliations = Kusagakure, Tsukigakure }} Tsukiko is a small and gentle girl who was orphaned at infancy. She's known to take pride in herself as a dancer and as an academy student. Currently she resides in Kusagakure with her adopted family and is a student under her new father(Chio Uchiha). Personality Tsukiko has a kind and caring personality. She was in charge of looking after several orphans while she lived in the orphanage, this had caused the young girl to grow up faster than most her age. The small girl can be either very shy or very charismatic when it comes to meeting new people. Her humor tends to be very childish and slightly sarcastic..Well maybe a lot sarcastic. She's also known to startle those who first meet her by either being far too polite or by being slightly arrogant. Tsukiko is also know to have quite an appetite. Appearance There is not much to her appearance normally. She has a smaller frame than most her age and long dark hair. Her eyes are a brilliant light blue, almost white color. She is also known to wear traditional clothing, like kimonos, due to her strong beliefs in ancient religion and legends. However, being a performer this small girl is known to carry around costumes with her at all times. History Early Years Tsukiko was born on Feburary 16th in Tsukigakure and is believed to be named after her home village. She was abandoned by her parents when she was only a baby. Being raised by a semi-kind caretaker at an orphanage was more than hard on the girl. Since she was the oldest in the home, the caretaker asked her to provide money for all the children as well as help look after them even at her young age. Around five years old is when she began to spend her nights with her caretaker and a few other orphans as street performers. Each night they would go to the center of town and perform a traditional concert, expressing the legends of spirits and gods. Tsukiko herself was the main dancer, or actress. She would dress in different kimonos each night and act as which ever spirit or god they were telling the story of. By her doing this the orphanage was able to raise quite a bit of money, as well as potential parents for the orphans. Soon the orphanage started loosing it's orphans to families, only a few children still remained in the home. After a while the caretaker decided to sit down with Tsukiko and tell her about her parents as repayment for her help. It turned out that her dad and mother were both shinobi, her mother in particular a shinobi from Otogakure. The caretaker had told the small girl that her father had been killed in a battle, leaving the mother poor and with child. Soon after her mother had given birth she became ill and had passed away. The elderly woman suggested to Tsukiko that she should learn to be a great shinobi like her parents and to find out what truly happened to her father. The blue eyed girl agreed and was given the caretaker's family weapon Ōshanzuejji and a bag of supplies along with a majority of her earnings from her performances. A little while on the road Tsukiko was approached by a young man by the name of Chio Uchiha. He had offered to be her teacher and within a sort time after he had found out she was an orphan, he adopted her and brought her to her new home in Kusagakure. Tsukiko had taken his last name since she had not known her own. There is no evidence of her having any of the Uchiha bloodline even though she has taken the name. While in Kusagakure, the small girl made close friends with two young boys named Soku Takori and Masaki Senju. An older man also befriended Tsukiko and became almost like an uncle to her, his name was Chusaki Takaharu. These three quickly became very dear to the small kunoichi. The Hiatus and The Training A few months into her new life her adopted parents had a divorce. The small child wasn't sure how to cope with it and felt partially to blame since she was still new to the family. Feeling hurt, she ran away from home and found her way back to the orphanage. While she was there she discontinued her training and figured her dreams of being a medical nin and finding her father were far fetched. It wasn't until a few months after that Chio had finally found her and brought her back home to Kusagakure. After spending some time catching up, words of war began to emerge in the village. Worried for his small daughter's safety, Chio sent Tsukiko off with his contracted Sea Otters to their island so that she could be safe. Currently the Sea Otters are helping her pick up her Suiton use again and helping her grow as a Kunoichi. Trivia *Much of her birth family history is unknown. *Even though she carries the Uchiha name, she does not have any Uchiha blood that is known about *When all else fails, she resorts to jellybeans. * For a cooler site of her info go here : http://tsukikoo.weebly.com/ Category:Female